


That Mouth

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean's Mouth, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam loves everything to do with Dean's mouth, and what he can do with it.





	That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> _kissing GIF embedded_

Sam loves Dean’s mouth. Those sinfully plump lips, his distractingly perfect teeth, his torturously talented tongue, and all the things that he could do with them. Dean could eat Sam alive, and he would not only happily allow it, he would beg for it.

Most of the time they were a flurry of limbs and lips, and teeth and tongues; finding the time to enjoy each other while working a case or in between apocalyptic catastrophes. The actual moments they got to themselves were few and far between; when they could take their time and truly worship each other. Sam lived for the moments when he could take his time and take his brother apart moan by moan.

Whenever they were alone, with nowhere to be, no one to save, Sam was content just making out like teenagers. Letting the embers simmer and build slowly into the full fledged fire of desire until neither one of them could take it anymore. The feeling of Dean’s mouth on his body was all Sam ever needed; the way he would tug on his bottom lip, the way his lips would scrape across his jaw and down his neck, the way his tongue felt as his brother tasted him.

They were naked in their shared bed under a soft thin sheet, it had been weeks since they had been alone and able to properly enjoy one another. They had started out just kissing, reacquainting themselves, sort of saying ‘Hi’ after so much time apart. Before too long, Dean’s mouth was everywhere, like he was famished and Sam was his only source of sustenance. Sam was all hands, feeling his way all over Dean’s body, tracing over his muscled form, running his fingers through his hair, working his way down and slowly stroking his brother’s throbbing cock.

When Dean couldn’t take it anymore he worked his own way down Sam’s body, starting with his earlobes, sucking them into his mouth, teasing them with his teeth. He worked his tongue around each of Sam’s nipples before nibbling at them in turn. He ran his lips and tongue over Sam’s abs, then hips, before he nipped at Sam’s thighs and settled between his legs. Sam typically liked to be in charge of things when they got to fool around, but in times like these, Dean knew what he wanted, and Sam let him devour him. Dean put that mouth of his to work, laving over Sam’s hole, then moving to worship his cock with everything he had in him.

When Dean put his mind, or his mouth, to a certain task he was unstoppable. There was nothing left for Sam to do but sit back and enjoy the spectacular talents of his orally gifted big brother, and he was more than happy to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
